The Sliver Prince Reborn
by sliverwolf98
Summary: What of grew up looking like his father instead of his mother.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note:  
Writing a story which is my idea of if Jon Grow up looking and acting like Rhaegar.  
Probably not going to be very good just try and roll with it. Jon going to bit different  
Going take stuff from the books and t.v show. Going work some fan theory if possible  
If you have any suggestions feel to let me know  
Also please excuse the poor grammar and spelling


	2. Chapter 2

**Jon POV**

Chapter 1 : Coming Of Age  
Looking out over the wall made me think of the day i left Winterfell, the sadness it brought me . Saying good bye to Robb and Arya, Sansa's cold indifference towards me , thankfully Bran seem to understand he would see me again , and Rickon was to young to know what going on.  
For reason I couldn't understand Catlyn Stark distrust me, has if I was going to cause her or her children pain. Understandably people considered me the outsider of Winterfell with my sliver hair, purple eyes and loved of books. When people ask someone ask my father who was my mother, he'd just say some woman with valyrian blood , and he had left nothing of him in me. If people ask how he had met someone from old Valyria, my father would just say during the rebellion.  
Saying goodbye to the Lord and Lady of Winterfell felt easier than it should."Goodbye m'lady" I say in a respectful tone, but lady Stark refused to look or speak to me , instead of dwelling on it move onto my father "goodbye Lord stark. Hopefully I'll see you soon".My Father look at me with apologetic smile" Sorry you must before the king's visit, but with your valyrian features it wouldn't be wise because there's no telling what king Robert would do. Rationality was never his strong suite" looking as though he knew what I was going to ask him, he seemed almost prepared for it "Is my mother alive, does she care". "Next time we see each other we'll talk about your mother" was all he said in reply. "Farewell Father" I muttered , as I set off however I hear an all to familiar voice"Jon wait" not needing to look back to know it was Arya. " you can't leave. Your the only one who understands me" she almost sounding heartbroken " believe me my wild little sister the last thing I want to do is leave you alone, but I must" Arya trying to hold back tears " but what if I never see you again". Looking down at her when she was almost in tears cause me just pain , I'd never seen her like this "if that is so you can look at needle and think of me and remember stick them with pointy end" Embracing my little sister for what could be the last time, brought more pain to my heart than any of lady Catlyn cold looks of hatred, or Theon's shouts of bastard everytime I bested him in a sword duel. "Run along now dear sister before your mother starts to worry" The tears now running down her eyes Ghost licked her as a show of affection. Watching Arya run back to her family managed to bring tear to my eyes, though thankfully no one was around to see.  
Arriving at castle black I was greeted by my uncle Benjin, who looked at my pet direwolf with intrigue. "How was your journey nephew hope you didn't get lost on your way" he ask in a concerned manner. "no uncle my father gave me map to guide me" I said trying up his concerns at rest . Uncle Benjin show me around Castle Black and introduced me to the Lord Commander Jeor Mormont and a sworn brother of the watch Allister Thorne . My first impression of Thorne was that seemed like a bitter man, and my first conversation with him didn't set the tone for a remarkable friendship. "Who's this Stark" Thorne ask Benjin. Not wanting to start an argument my uncle Benjin simple said "he's my nephew. My brother bastard" Thorne seemed almost like he didn't my uncle. He looks like a fucking Targaryen. Who'd your brother fuck to end with pretty little twat" Benjin stepped in front of me as he was expecting Thorne to strike me. Lord commander Jeor Mormont step in "easy up on the lad will ya. He's only been here what three hours" Out of respect for his superior Thorne stepped aways only saying " I'll be keeping an eye on you boy. To make sure you don't go mad on us" with that he walk of. Uncle Benji took me up to the wall telling he was leaving me on the care of the lord commander while he went back to Winterfell " I won't be gone to long. Try and stay away from Throne if you can", and with that he left to go and saddle a horse


End file.
